


Line of Sight

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [9]
Category: Speed (1994)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: You’re a sharp shooter for the LA SWAT when you meet Traven at a hostage situation.
Relationships: Jack Traven/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 27





	Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested on tumblr. I have no knowledge about SWAT and the military outside from what I see in the TV, so I apologize for all the mistakes.

You didn’t know why you were nervous. It wasn’t like you hadn’t done this countless times before. You’ve been trained for this for years; applied your skills overseas with such success that the guys in your unit called you Reaper more often than not. Still, it felt different to do this as a civilian, in your own country. 

The shaking of your hands started to subside as you assembled your rifle, the familiar motions setting the pace for you breathing and once you settled the weapon on its stance, the only thing that was left was a cool emptiness.

“I’m in position,” you announced through the radio and looked through the scope, scanning the windows of the building on the other side of the street until you found the right apartment where a man was holding his stepdaughter and her nanny hostage.

“Do you have eyes on the target?” Captain McMahon asked, his voice almost booming in your ear and you winced before adjusting the volume of your radio.

“Affirmative.”

“Line of sight?”

You returned your attention back to the target, assessing the situation. The blinds of the window were only partially open, which hindered your sight, but your target wasn’t exactly cowering. As a matter of fact, he was moving around wildly, waving his gun around. Glancing at the tree lines, you did a few calculations on your head before you nodded to yourself. 

“Clear.”

“Take the shot,” the captain ordered, and you set your finger on the trigger.

“Wait!” Another voice shouted in your ear in an urgent tone. “Don’t shoot!”

Your finger immediately moved away from the trigger, settling on the guard.

“Traven, what the hell are you doing?”

“Sorry captain, but something doesn’t feel right about this,” the man, Traven, declared. His voice was deep and smooth, almost velvety. “This guy is a chemical engineer, why would he be stupid enough to trap himself in his ex’s apartment if he didn’t have a backup plan?”

You knew that book smart didn’t always mean street smart. You also knew desperate people made shitty decisions and your target seemed pretty desperate. Still, your focus returned to the scene unfolding in front of you. The man was still pacing, hands holding his head as he yelled at his hostages. It was only because you were looking for it that you caught a glimpse of the vest previously hidden his jacket.

“Fuck! He has enough C4 strapped to his chest to take down the entire building,” you said. “I can’t see what kind of switch he’s using. Looks like Traven’s right.”

You heard McMahon curse on the other side of the radio.

“That’s happening more often than I’m comfortable with,” the captain replied with a sigh. “We wait for now.”

“Copy that.”

“You’ve got one hell of a hawk eye, rookie,” Traven said.

“That’s why they’re paying me the big bucks,” you joked, and his laughter was delicious, throaty and a bit breathy.

“Well, I owe you one.”

“Buy me a drink and we’re even,” you replied, your lips drawing into a smile as he laughed in your ear again.

“That’s pretty easy,” he replied, and you could hear the smile on his voice.

It made you itch to move your sight, look for him at the police barricade, put a face to the smooth, sexy voice, but you were a professional. 

“Cheap too,” he said.

“Never said what kind of drink, Traven,” you shot back with a smirk.

“Will you two stop flirting on the radio?” one of the other officers spoke, making you wince. “Some of us are actually trying to work here.”

“Fought with the missus again, Daniels?” Traven shot back. “Is that what got you so cranky?”

“Fuck you, Jack!” Daniels gritted and you had to chuckle because it was obvious Traven had hit a nerve.

Traven knew it too because he chuckled low in his throat, but he didn’t talk to you again and you were already missing the sound of his voice.

It took five hours for the perp to finally surrender and let the stepdaughter and nanny go. In the end, you didn’t have to take a single shot so it had been a pretty good first day. Even if your back and shoulder ached from holding your rifle in the same position for so long.

You dismantled the weapon, put it back in its case and headed to the station to put it away and take a quick shower before heading home. At least that had been your plan until as you were coming out of the locker room and ran into another officer, stumbling back. The only reason you didn’t fall was his large and warm palms closing around your arms, holding you steady.

He was tall, built like a brick wall and when you looked up at him, soft chocolate eyes stared back at you, lips drawing into a smile.

“Careful there, Hawkeye,” he said, and you recognized his voice. “Thanks for having my back, today.” His baritone sounded even better in person. It sent a shiver down your spine and you hoped he didn’t notice.

“It was the right call.” You shrugged, taking a step back. You had never been shy around men. It was impossible to be when you’ve been in the marines, but there was something about Jack that made it hard for you to hold his gaze.

“Still, I appreciate it. So how about that beer? Are you up for it tonight?”

“I’m pretty sure I said drink,” you pointed out with an arched eyebrow and he laughed. “Sure, why not?”

Jack took you to a bar a couple of blocks from the station. He was obviously a regular because he greeted everyone by name, shaking hands and high fiving people all the way to a booth in the back, where the two of you took your seats.

“Go crazy,” he said handing you the menu and you browsed the list of beverages, settling for a fine scotch that cost over fifty bucks a shot.

You took a sip of the drink and grimaced, pushing it away and ordering a beer instead. Jack chuckled and knocked back the whiskey, making a face too.

“Wasn’t about to let it go to waste,” he said with a grin, before washing the aftertaste with a gulp of his beer.

You two talked for hours about everything and nothing. You told Jack about your time in the Marines and serving overseas, keeping quiet about some of the horrors you saw over there. He told you about his time with the SWAT so far and some crazy case about a bomb on a bus. You two also talked about your families and musical affinities and favorite movies. It was nice and fun and comfortable, and you really didn’t wanna go home, but it was after midnight and both of you had to be at work in the morning.

“It’s getting pretty late,” he commented after glancing at his watch. “Don’t want your boyfriend thinking you got kidnapped on the way home.”

You snorted at Jack’s smooth but not very subtle way of checking if you were single.

“No boyfriend,” you assured, leaning forward on your elbows. “How about you?”

“Oh yeah, He’s the jealous type too,” he joked with a smirk and you kicked his leg under the table. “There was someone, but we broke up a while ago.”

“Why is that?”

“Why else? My job,” Jack said with a snort and there was a hint of bitterness in his tone.

You knew quite well what he meant. You hadn’t had a decent relationship since you enlisted. Men that didn’t serve didn’t get you, men who did serve were threatened by you. 

With a sigh, Jack took off his wallet and put a few bills on the table. You reached for your own, but he waved you off.

“I’m buying, remember?”

You shrugged, putting the wallet back in your jacket. You learned a long time ago not to say no whenever people offered to pay for your booze.

The two of you stepped out of the bar, the cool night air making you pull your jacket tighter against your body as you turned to face Jack, catching him watching you. Most guys would have turned away at been caught staring, but he just smiled.

“How about I take you home?” he offered, hands in his pockets.

“You can’t drink and drive, Jack. You’re a police officer,” you said with an eye-roll.

“We can get a taxi,” Jack replied as he held your gaze and your heart skipped a beat.

There was no mistaking his intentions and both of you knew it. On one hand, you just started with the LAPD SWAT. Getting involved with a coworker could bring you so much trouble. On the other, you hadn’t gotten laid since you got back from Iraq and there were somethings your trusted vibrator couldn’t do.

“Yeah, sure.”

Jack’s grin was wide and bright as he waved at a passing cab, actually opening the door for you and letting you get in first.

You gave the driver your address and you and Jack sat awkwardly side by side, watching the streetlights passing you by. You watched him from the corner of your eye, feeling the tension growing between you two until you could barely breathe. You knew Jack felt it too by the intense, focused frown on his face.

It all came crashing down the second you two walked through the threshold of your apartment. Jack had you pinned against the closed door, mouth on yours, rough and demanding. His tongue pushing passed your willing lips to slide against your own. He tasted like beer and the salted pretzels you had at the bar; his five o’clock shadow scratching the skin of your face. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once, touching and caressing, but never staying long enough for you to actually enjoy it. You reached for his hands, guiding them to your ass and Jack smirked against your lips.

He took hold of your ass and pulled you up and off the floor until you wrapped your legs around his hips, bringing the two of you even closer, pressing the line of his length against your core and you gasped in pleasure. Jack trailed kisses and little nips down your neck, his breath hot against your skin, making you tilt your head back, give him more room to work as you rocked your hips against him, making him grunt.

“Bedroom?” he asked, letting you slide back to the ground.

You made a vague hand gesture in the right direction, too occupied on undoing his shirt buttons while Jack led you, stealing hungry kisses while the two of you shed your clothes on the way to your room.

Jack pushed you against the wall again once you stepped into the room, his mouth devouring yours as he touching you through your panties, gun-calloused fingers teasing you, making you moan against his mouth as his other hand deftly unhooked your bra, pulling it off. He broke away from the kiss and moved his mouth down, catching one of your nipples and swirling his tongue over it until it was hard.

You let your head thud against the wall, hand coming up to his nape as you moaned. It felt like every time he flicked his tongue over it, he was pulling at a wire directedly connected to your pussy, making you so wet, your panties were getting uncomfortable.

With one final kiss to your left nipple, Jack moved to the other, paying the same amount of attention, fingers working your clit through your panties until you were whimpering and shaking, clawing at his shoulders, unsure if you wanted to keep Jack where he was or move him lower.

Jack made the decision for you, letting go of your nipple and getting down on his knees. He watched you with a smirk as he pulled your panties down and hooked one of your legs over his shoulder before he ran the flat of his tongue over your soaked pussy and your brain short-circuited for a second.

“You taste so fucking good, babe.”

His tongue was exploring your folds, lapping at your juices, circling and teasing your clit until you were pushing your hips forward, hands tightening against his head and nape, trying to bring him even closer as the burning heat that started in your core spread through the rest of you, making your body arch and tense as you came.

Jack kept sucking on your clit all through your orgasm until it felt too sensitive and you had to push his mouth away. He flashed you a satisfied smirk as you panted desperate gulps of breath and kissed your thigh, before getting up and catching your mouth in a kiss so dirty it made you ache for him again.

You pushed him to the bed until he felt backward, chuckling as he bounced on the mattress. You climbed on Jack’s lap, kissing him again as you ground against his rock-hard cock still covered by his black boxers.

“Condoms?” he asked with a grunt and you gestured to the bedside table.

Jack sat up long enough to dig through it, while you kissed and licked down his chest, especially at the pale scar running down his abs and you really wanted to know how he got that. But not right now. At the moment, all you could think of was getting his cock in your mouth, so you pushed his underwear down, letting it spring free. And God, it was bigger than you thought it would be when you first felt it. It made your mouth water.

You gave it a teasing lick from the base to tip and Jack groaned, hand coming to your hair. You wrapped your lips around the head, sucking lightly as your eyes met his. The brown of his iris had disappeared completely, leaving only the burning dark of his dilated pupils.

“As much as I love the thought of you sucking my cock, I wanna be buried deep inside you when I come tonight,” he said.

Jack’s voice was lower and gruffer than usual and made you shudder as he pulled you up for another kiss, before pushing you to your back.

He knelt between your legs as he put on the condom. He stroked himself a couple of times, watching you with a grin, before he grabbed your knees and brought it around his waist, pausing for a second to meet your eyes. You gave him a quick nod and he pushed into you slowly. It burned at little since it had been a while for you and he was quite thicker than your vibrator. Jack paused once he was fully sheathed in you, panting and gasping, eyes squeezed shut in concentration as he waited for you to adjust.

You could feel every inch of him inside you and it was driving you crazy. You rocked your hips with a moan and that was enough the make Jack move.

He started slow, pulling almost all the way out before he slammed into you again, making the bed knock against the wall and curses spill from your lips as a new wave of pleasure started to build inside you.

“Faster, please,” you asked, voice coming out in almost a whine. Jack tightened his hold in your thighs, speeding up his thrusts until he was pounding into you. “Yes! Fuck!”

“Yeah?” he panted above you, his lips drawing into a breathless smirk. “You like it hard and fast?”

You just nodded, panting as your hand moved between your legs and finding your clit, increasing the building tension inside you until you were almost meowing in pleasure.

“Are you gonna come, kitten?” Jack asked and even with your eyes closed you could tell he was still smirking. You nodded, unable to string words together. “Come all over my cock, huh? Come on, baby. I wanna feel it.”

He hiked your legs higher around his waist, raising your hips off the bed and changing the angle of his thrusts, going even deeper. You cried out his name as you came, arching your body towards him, your walls contracting around him and a moment later Jack’s hips stilled as he climaxed too, the sound that came out of his throat almost like a growl.

He laid on top of you as both of you caught your breath and sweat cooled on your skin. Jack moved away long enough to discard the condom on the trash bin next to your bed, before you pulled him back on top of you, enjoying how his weight grounded you.

“You’re sure I’m not crushing you?” Jack asked, kissing the valley of your breasts.

“It’s fine, Jack. I’m stronger than I look,” you replied hand petting his neck and shoulders.

You two remained like that for a long time, until your felt Jack’s breath starting to even out and you knew you should wake him up, send him on his way because this was supposed to be just sex. But as you looked down at him, at the relaxed lines of his face and the small smile playing on his lips, you decided against it.

Instead, you shifted upwards, until you head rested comfortably on the pillow, Jack moved too, settling against you again, lips slightly parted as he let out a soft snore. You chuckled and closed your own eyes, letting Jack’s breathing lull you to sleep.

It still didn’t have to mean anything.


End file.
